JAG Case File #118
by Rising Sun
Summary: A missing person report at Roosevelt Road Navy Base, Puerto Rico turns out to be more than the JAG team anticipated.


**Title: JAG Case Files #118**

Author: Rising Sun

E-mail: jag@lucianstuff.every1.net

FF Updates: jagrslc-subscribe@yahoogroups.com

FF URL: http://www.geocities.com/jagrslc

Rated: PG-13

Classification: JAG Story/Adventure/Romance: Harm/Mac

Spoiler: Dialogue from Trinity and JAG-A-THON

Summary: A missing person report at Roosevelt Road Navy Base, Puerto Rico turns out to be more than the JAG team anticipated.

Disclaimer: JAG characters portrayed belong to JAG, CBS and Paramount Television. No copyright infringement intended. All other characters depicted are purely fictional and any similarities to actual people are purely coincidental.

Feedback: Would be nice.

Story Written November 25, 2001

MONDAY 1300 LOCAL JAG HQ "Sir why would JAG be brought in on a missing persons report?" Harm asked. "Can't NCIS handle that?" "They were until foul play began to be suspected." Admiral Chedwiggen – Judge Advocate General replied. "Sir. According to the report - Commander Hubert and her husband had an argument he stormed out, when he returned, she was gone and clothes missing. Where in there is the foul play?" Mac concurred with her partner. AJ handed her a file. "The latest." As she scanned it, he continued. "It is insisted by all including the husband Colonel Hubert, that Commander Hubert was too good of a mother to abandon her children and run off with some lover. But more scientific than that… this morning her clothes were found abandoned. This one is ours on all fronts… Marine and Navy living on Navy property, Marine married to Navy and suspected foul play on Navy property. NCIS has agreed to hand over to us. Happily I may add, as their workload is heavy enough. I want to know what happened, so go find out." "Yes sir." The team replied. "You leave for PR in four hours. Dismissed." "Aye sir!" =============================================== LATER EN ROUTE TO PUERTO RICO Harm closed the file. "Can you imagine it? A Marine Colonel married to a Navy Commander, and with kids too! Life must be hell for someone." Mac paused before she answered. "That sounded like the first shot in an upcoming war." Harm looked confused, so she explained "Harm, we don't always pick the people we end up with. It just sort of happens." "You know, Mac, I never had you pegged for such a romantic." "How else am I going to get the good man on my list?" she turned away and settled into the seat to get some sleep. As she closed her eyes Harm studied her and wondered what it really would be like for a Marine Colonel to be married to a Navy Commander. For this Marine Colonel to be married to this Navy Commander. "Harm your staring." She said and hadn't even opened her eyes. He blushed and said "Sorry." =============================================== TUESDAY – 0800 LOCAL ROOSEVELT ROAD NAVY BASE, PUERTO RICO "Commander Harmon Rabb and Lt. Colonel Sarah MacKenzie reporting sir!" Harm and Mac reported to the Commanding Officer of the Base; Colonel Porter Hubert. "At ease. Tell me Commander what is your plan of action regarding this investigation?" The Colonel asked. "The usual Sir to track down the truth no matter where it leads." Harm responded. "I see you will have a unique perspective on the situation." He looked at Mac. "Sir?" Harm played dumb. "You and your partner are the reverse of my wife and I." Hubert explained. "Hope you keep him in check Colonel." He smiled. "Oh I do sir." She smiled back. Hubert got back to business. "Track down this … this person people and bring my wife back to me. The personnel on this Base have been given orders to cooperate. Dismissed." "Aye sir!" They snapped to and left. =============================================== TUESDAY – 1100 LOCAL NCIS OFFICE ROOSEVELT ROAD NAVY BASE, PUERTO RICO Harm and Mac were shown into the office of NCIA Agent Gabriella Lopez y Hernandez. "Agent Hernandez, I am Commander Harmon Rabb and my partner Lt. Colonel Sarah MacKenzie we're from JAG here to relieve you of the Hubert case." "Welcome. Call be Gabby less of a mouthful. Have seat." She offered. "I assumed that you have been briefed on the case." "Yes… we were informed that the victim's clothes were found?" Mac sort confirmation. "Yes near Río Camuy that's about an hour and a half from San Juan. It's a popular tourist spot known for its caves. Commander Hubert's clothes were found near the river." "May we see the place?" Harm asked. "Of course." "Are you operating on the assumption that if the clothes were found there that a body may not be too far away?" "Seemed like a good theory." The agent confirmed. "Now that the profile of the case has changed. Who is the prime suspect." Mac asked. "The husband." Came the instant reply. Before Mac came to the instant defense of the Marine Colonel Harm stepped in. "Why?" "The file indicates that the couple had an argument. True. That emerged as part of the missing persons investigation. You will soon find a particular pattern to indicate that there may be more to this than meets the eye." She slapped her desk. "SO! Shall we go see the site? We have done nothing there pending your arrival and assumption of the case." They stood. "By the way. Do you require a translator?" she asked. Harm looked to Mac for guidance. "Gracias no." Mac replied. Gabby flashed a smile at her "Ah! Tú hablas español!" The two women walked away chatting leaving Harm to wonder at just how many languages Mac knew. Having been in Panama with her he knew that Mac spoke Spanish but it still amazed him the ease with which she shifted from English to non-English communication. =============================================== TUESDAY – 1600 LOCAL RÍO CAMUY At about fifty feet from the entrance to the caves Gabby stopped her vehicle and the three got out. "The duffle bag was found over there." Gabby pointed into the bushes. "As if thrown out." She watched as Mac and Harm walked the site. A suspicion grew. Mac had moved forward stopped, stopped and was staring into nothing as her brain began to work on the problem of the Naval Commander's disappearance. Harm stooped and faced her profile. Yep he thought the woman is a beauty from any angle. He was close enough for her to feel him breath. "Mac" he said softly. "Mmm" Absently as she focused on the case. "My gut tells me that the body if there is one … will not be far from here." He imparted his thoughts. She turned to face his and their eyes locked. "I agree." Her eyes held his. "My guess is that it may be found in the cave." "Only one problem." He breathed. "This is a very public place. The logistics of this had to be well timed." Unconsciously she licked her lips. Without realizing it he mirrored the move. "I agree but I still recommend a search of the caves." "We should go." He said, he stood and offered his hand, which she took it and stood. They returned to the vehicle. "We need to see the caves." Mac said. "Sure." Gabby said and looked from one to another but offered no comment. The suspicion grew. They arrived at the The Río Camuy, which ran underground for part of its course. As the third largest subterranean river in the world it boasted a number of stalactites, stalagmites and, of course, plenty of bats. Harm was not happy with this crime scene. As a pilot he enjoyed open skies not dark holes. Was communication necessary? But Mac said it any way. "We need a search and a forensic pathologist." "I know only one." Harm replied. "Then that's the one." Mac said. They returned to the Base. =============================================== THRUSDAY – 1600 LOCAL BOQ - ROOSEVELT ROAD NAVY BASE Lt. Commander Teresa Coulter had flown in and was supervising the search of the caves but there were many and the longer it took to locate a body the colder the case became. In the mean time Harm and Mac had been conducting interviews and were now seated on the lawn about to review notes. "This feels like when I was studying at College." Mac said. "Every now and then during great weather … the weather had to be great … I'd sit under some tree with my notes and watch the world go bye." "Sounds relaxing." "It was." She got serious "What have we got?" "An apparent pattern of argument and violence." He manfully flipped the file as Mac leaned against the tree unaware of his fight to focus. "I had Bud interview her family Stateside and her mother insists that the husband did it." "I have a statement from her partner saying that he was there one night when the Colonel pulled a gun on her." She opened her eyes and looked at directly at him. "What kind of marriage is this?" "One I hope I never have." He said. She internalized, "All I ever wanted was a good, man a great career and lots of …. " "… comfortable shoes." They finished together. She smiled, "You know me so well." "I do." He said gently. 

"You know I don't know why we couldn't work things out with us Harm." She said.

"My fault. Australia, Admiral's Balcony, USS Guadalcanal... my fault." He really regretted his inactions.

"That sound like regret flyboy." She teased.

"Sounds like what it is." He stared at her still leaning on the tree. "You are a beautiful woman Mac."

She waited "What not buts in there?"

"No. Just fact."

That shocked her into silence. She just stared at him then her eyes narrowed with suspicion. "OK what are you up to. Why are you being nice to me?"

"Cause." He shrugged.

"Cause! Cause! Harm since when has cause been an answer to anything." Mac admonished.

"Why do you think!" the best defense was always an offence.

"Where you are concerned I no longer think." She replied. "So if you have something to say... say it. But I know you as well as you know me and I don't think you will ever say it. So stop spoiling my stay on this beautiful Caribbean isle. "

"Mac you are investigating a possible murder. How can I spoil it with a declaration of my feelings for you?" He pointed out.

"And what feelings may that be Commander?" she challenged but didn't hold her breath.

"This…" he leaned over to kiss her. Their eyes locked his lips quivered and she licked hers in anticipation.

"Ah there you are!" A voice interrupted.

"Damn it!" Mac heard Harm curse.

"Sorry did I disturb?" Gabby asked, her suspicion no longer in doubt. Although she had missed the near kiss the sexual tension between these two was tangible. "I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop by and see how the case was going."

"The whole Base is your neighborhood." Harm grumbled.

"We are awaiting the report form the pathologist." Mac explained.

"The search continues?"

"Yes but not for long. We'll probably give it one more day." Mac assumed.

"Before you do… we had a man come into the office today. He'd been off island and only returned yesterday and heard the news. Seems he had to catch an early flight two weeks ago and as he drove down Route 129 and approached the entrance to the Río Camuy complex he saw a man with a wood chipper, entering the area."

"How early." Mac asked.

"0220" Gabby replied.

"A chipper?" Harm asked.

"That's what the man said. Here's his card. Talk with him." Gabby passed a business card over. Then stood. "Well I'll be on my way. See ya round."

"Thanks Gabby." Mac called.

"De nada." She waived.

Mac stood to leave. "Mac." Harm wanted to talk.

"Lost moment flyboy. Let's go chat with…" She looked at the card. "Enrique Velasquez." 

=============================================== FRIDAY – 0700 LOCAL MESS HALL Commander Coulter joined Harm and Mac for breakfast. "Teresa any luck?" Harm asked. "So far none Harm. If we find nothing today then this will have to be my last day." Her pager went off. "Excuse me." She left to find a phone. As they finished up Coulter returned "They found the wood chipper." =============================================== MONDAY 1021 LOCAL JAG HQ Mac was reporting to Admiral Chedwiggen. "With the discovery of the wood chipper the case unraveled like a old woolen sweater. Based on the discovery of the wood chipper Commander Teresa Coulter extended her search by one day. " "That is when the body was found?" AJ interrupted. "Eh no sir." Harm replied. "No! How can you charge the Commanding Officer of the Base with murder and have no body!" He thundered. "Well sir Commander Coulter found two teeth, a left thumb, some strands of hair and some bone chippings." Mac listed. "Say again? No don't" AJ changed his mind. "What the hell happened out there Colonel?" "Sir we believe that Colonel Hubert killed his wife at home placed her in the freezer of their house, then at a certain point took her and the tree chipper to the caves where he ran the body through the chipper." With each detail she gave AJ's face registered deeper disgust. "The evidence supports the theory sir. He rented the tree chipper. The thumb is that of Commander Hubert, the freezer in their garage has blood typed to her despite his attempts to clean it out and the chipper too has her blood and traces of flesh." "Enough!" AJ bellowed. They both paused. AJ felt sick. "Sir you don't look too well." Mac ventured. He gave her a daggered look. "Alright people I assumed that you have charged him with Article 118 murder." He said. "To begin with sir." "Good work people. Keep me informed. Dismissed." "Aye sir!" =============================================== MONDAY 1101 LOCAL JAG BULLPEN "Mac before you get down to that pile of paper I see on your desk mind stepping into my office?" Harm asked. "Sure flyboy... lead on" She was in a good mood. He held the door open as she stepped through. In one flowing motion he closed the door, swung her round and kissed her. The kiss faltered as she was not expecting such a display from him and second she was just plain surprised. But the Marines had trained Mac thoroughly and she rose to the challenge. She reached up to bring him closer, closed her eyes and depended the kiss. When the kiss broke Harm buried his face in her shoulder and hugged her. "I am told that action speaks louder that words. Did I say enough?" She leaned back to look at him but couldn't. "Look at me." She ordered and he complied. "The duel." She said as she stood still in his embrace. She was going to reek of his cologne and he of her perfume. "For you." "Sweet Jesus." She breathed in dismay. "You know me better than anyone I know. Give me a chance I'll to where you need me to be." Harm asked. "Harm." She breathed "You just branded me with a kiss and you are still clinging to me. Not that I object." She said hastily "I think if you continue with messages like these we can work something out." He gave her his best flyboy grin. THE END =============================================== _USMJ Article 118. MURDER _ Any person subject to this chapter whom without justification or excuse, unlawfully kills a human being, when he- - (1) has a premeditated design to kill; (2) intends to kill or inflict great bodily harm; (3) is engaged in an act which is inherently dangerous to others and evinces a wanton disregard of human life; or (4) is engaged in the perpetration or attempted perpetration of burglary, sodomy, rape, robbery, or aggravated arson; is guilty of murder, and shall suffer such punishment as a court-martial may direct, except that if found guilty under clause (1) or (4), he shall suffer death or imprisonment for life as a court-martial may direct. 


End file.
